Leo is Blind?
by the-fandom-writer-ha
Summary: Leonardo has been blind since he was mutated, but he's kept it a secret from his family. What happens when that secret comes out?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon and my brothers were all doing their normal activities. Mikey was reading his comics on the couch, Raph was watching TV, and Donnie was surfing the web to find new information for his inventions. Me, I was training, something I loved doing because it didn't involve my eyes. You see, ever since I can remember, I've been blind. When we were all mutated, all those years ago, I guess something happened to me that made it so I couldn't see. Of course, back then, I was still the oldest and didn't want to frighten my brothers or my new father and worry then even further then they already were from being mutated, so I kept it a secret. At first it was hard, trying to find my way around a world I couldn't see. Sensei believed it was just normal child behavior to stumble and crash into things, which made the perfect cover up.

As I grew older, I learned to use my other senses to see. I was able to use touch and feel to map out pictures in my head and 'watch' peoples movements, and I could use my hearing during training in order to avoid my brothers weapons. I eventually became so good at this, I was able to step onto a surface and map out all the areas around me, able to step near my brothers and make out their face structure, even able to sense things people with eyes couldn't see. It was like I could see without eyes. I think part of this ability came from being mutated. Even though I was mutated blind, it made my other senses extremely hyper active along with keeping my eyes normal, which aided in keeping my one 'disability' a secret.

I've considered telling my family, many times actually, but I fear in what that might lead into. I don't want to be treated differently because of my blindness. I can still live my life with my brothers normally because of my other hyper active senses. Sure, there are sometimes when I am asked questions or told to do things that might I would not be capable of doing with my eyes, but I've learned to adapt. It was just like the other day when I went to Donnie's lab to tell him to go to sleep.

 _It was late at night and Leo was about to head upstairs to his room, when he heard a slight buzzing noise coming from Donnie's lab. He sighed and walked to the entrance of his lab, leaning on the door and crossing his arms. As soon as he stepped close enough, the image of the lab popped into his head like a mental map, and sure enough Donnie was sitting at his desk tinkering with one of his inventions._

 _"Donnie, what did I tell you? Staying up this late isn't good for you." Leo sighed as he walked towards Donnie._

 _Donnie jumped out of his shell when he heard Leo, almost dropping his invention. Once he calmed down he looked with a sheepish smile to see a very stern looking Leo in his lab. "O- oh" he stuttered as he put the machine down, "Sorry Leo, I guess I just, um, lost track of time. Heh." He gave a nervous laugh_

 _Leo sighed "Come on Donnie, let's get you to bed." He smiled lightly._

 _Donnie nodded "Sure, just help me clean up first ok?"_

 _Leo nodded, "Sure, what do you need me to do?"_

 _Donnie looked at his tools, "Here, will you put these back in the tool box? The ones with orange tape go in the big box, and the ones with the blue tape go in the small box inside of the big box." He said as he started putting his inventions away._

 _Leo 'looked' at the tools on the table. "Yah sure, can you separate then for me while I grab the tool box?" He said as he started walking away towards where he 'saw' the tool box in his mental map. He knew it wasn't his best cover up to get out of these situations, but he hoped it worked._

 _Donnie gave his older brother a puzzled look, which Leo didn't see, and said, "yah, sure." He started sorting the tools by the color tape, not understanding why Leo would need him to if the tape was already on the tools._

 _Leo returned with the tool box and put the tools away, figuring the ones that were smaller in one of the piles were the ones that went in the smaller box. "Ok, is that it?"_

 _Donnie was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't hear Leo, "Huh? Oh yah, yah that's it." he yawned and stretched as he turned off his lab equipment. "Night Leo" he said as he went to his room, still thinking about the tape incident as he fell asleep._

 _"Night Donnie" Leo said. He was sure that he hadn't caused any suspicion as he walked up to his own room, and fell asleep._

I normally just cover up my actions like I did that night. If my family ever found out, I don't know what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I guess. Wow I didn't actually expect people to read my story let alone favorite and review it! This was just a little idea I had that I wanted to try and write out so people could read it. Thanks for liking it! Well, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this on the first chapter. No, none of the characters from TMNT 2012 are mine. Thanks for making me remember that.**

 **Also one more thing. The first chapter was kind of a prologue** **and was also in Leo's POV. The remaining chapters, however many there are, will be in no one's POV unless** **specified.**

It had been a few day since the incident in Donnie's lab and Donnie was still thinking about it. He knew it wasn't extremely unusual, but he just couldn't get it out of his head. He ended up watched Leo over the next few day, observing and making observations and conclusions like the scientist he was. His first guess was that Leo was colorblind. He didn't know how exactly that could be possible considering that colorblindness was a genetic disease, but he supposed it was possible. He was satisfied with his answer, until he noticed one other detail about his older brother. Leo never did anything that involved his eyes. Donnie was astounded that he hadn't noticed it before. He just figured that it was just Leo's normal behavior to always train or meditate. He never noticed that Leo seemed to purposely avoid anything like reading or watching TV, and he never saw Leo look at a mirror.

As Donnie's mind ran through all the other strange incidents that had occurred over the years, he started to put the puzzle together piece by piece. That is, until a certain red banded turtle interrupted his train of thought.

"Yo Donnie, what are ya doin' over here? Ya look like you're about to fry your brain." Raph chuckled lightly as he leaned on the table in the kitchen. Donnie had been sitting there, lost in thought when Raph saw him. He had noticed Donnie's watchful eye over Leo all week and had been wanting to talk to him about it. If something was up with Leo, Raph wanted to know.

Donnie sighed and looked at Raph. "It's, um" Donnie wasn't sure if he should tell Raph now or wait until he had a better understanding of the issue.

"Don't tell me it's nothin' Donnie. I've noticed you've been watchin' Leo. What's wrong with him? Is he sick or somethin'?" Raph gave Donnie a stern glance over.

Donnie sighed, figuring he should tell Raph, because there was no way he was lying. He was an awful liar. "Raph, have you ever noticed anything, off, about Leo? Something to do with his sight?"

Raph gave his brother a puzzled look "Whadaya mean?"

Donnie sighed "I mean have you ever noticed how Leo, Leo, hmm how do I put this, um, Leo, well he, he never uses his eyes almost." Donnie cringed a little at his answer, but he figured that was the best way to explain it.

Raph looked at his brother in slight shock. ' _Leo never uses his eyes? What does he mean by that?'_ He thought. As he thought more on what Donnie said, he realized he was right. Every time Mikey, Donnie, or even Raph himself had asked Leo to watch a movie, or read a story to them when they were younger, Leo would always refuse. That trend had continued and grown worse as they became older. Raph had always assumed Leo thought that he was better than them because he was leader and that he didn't have time for their games. He never considered that Leo might have something wrong with his eyes. "Yah, yah actually now that you say it, I have noticed. What do ya think is wrong with him?"

Donnie sighed and shook his head "I don't know, maybe we could talk to Sensei after training today or something? He might know something, or at least give us some advise."

"Yah, ok. speaking of training we better go or we'll be late."

Donnie nodded and both boys headed toward the dojo.

In the dojo, Splinter had prepared a different lesson then their normal training. He had wanted to practice on this particular skill ever since his fight with The Rat King. Once all four of his sons arrived and had kneeled he placed a blindfold in front of each of them. "Good evening my sons, today we will work on the art of fighting without your eyes."

Leo had to hold back a laugh. ' _Oh the irony_.' He thought to himself as he did his best at tying his blindfold. That was one thing he hadn't been able to do with his abilities, he had never been able to map out his own face. True he had some idea what he looked like but, he never had as clear of an image as he did with his brothers and Sensei.

Once all four of his sons had tied their blindfolds on he gave them their instructions. "For this lesson, we will do a sparring session with the blindfolds. You will have to use your other senses in order to defeat your opponent. Donatello with Raphael. Michelangelo with Leonardo." The boys tried to get in position. Leo easily found where Mikey was, for him this would just be a normal fight.

Once Master Splinter gave the beginning command the boys started their match. Mikey ended up hitting himself with nun chucks a few times before he got the hang of it, but by then Leo had already pinned him to the floor. Master Splinter was quite impressed with his oldest son's skills. Donnie and Raph's fight had also proved short, but only because Donnie had had a lucky shot and bashed Raph right on his head by accident which had caused Raph almost black out. Raph and Mikey both sat next to their father, after taking off their blindfolds, while Leo moved over toward Donnie, who was facing the wrong way.

Leo chuckled slightly "Um, Donnie, you might want to turn around. You're facing the wrong way."

Donnie now had a confused look on his face "Um, how would you know that Leo?" He said as he turned around, still a little off center from his older brother.

"Um, lucky guess." Leo shrugged and then charged a Donnie, immediately knocking him down and pinning him.

Master Splinter stroked his beard "Leonardo, you seem to be a master in this skill already. I must ask where you learned."

Leo shrugged "I practice this sometimes on my own time Sensei"

Splinter hummed in thought "Then you wouldn't mind going up against me?"

Mikey smiled and whispered to Raph "ohhhh man this is gonna be good!"

Raph smacked him on the back of his head "shut up shell for brains"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head and Donnie rolled his eyes as he sat down next to his brothers.

Leo looked at Master Splinter, slightly nervous. "Of course not Sensei." he said as he moved in front of Master Splinter who moved in front of his son and put a blindfold on. They started by circling each other. Splinter waited for his son to make the first move, but after a while decided to strike first himself. Leo easily dodged and tried to strike his Sensei from behind, which Splinter dodged. They fought for a while, neither gaining an advantage on the other. While Master Splinter was a better fighter Leo had more skill in fighting without seeing, making them evenly matched. Eventually Splinter called off the fight. "My son, you are definitely skilled in your blind fighting. I am very impressed."

Leo bowed. "Thank you Sensei." He smiled to himself.

Master Splinter ended training for the day and Leo and Mikey both exited the dojo. Master Splinter was about to enter his room, when Raph and Donnie came up to him.

Donnie spoke first "Sensei, can we talk to you? It's about-"

"My son, though I do enjoy our time together, my fight with your brother has left me tired and I wish to rest. We may talk another time." He said as he walked into his room.

"But Masta Splinter-" protested Raph

"Not today, Raphael." He said sternly as he closed his door.

Donnie and Raph both looked at each other and sighed in defeat, leaving the dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow I'm really happy you guys are liking the story! I'm trying to update every day but if I can't one day please don't get mad. I'm trying my best to work on chapters whenever I can. I'm just busy.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, checked my Email, the turtles still aren't mine.**

Donnie and Raph exited the dojo. They both went to Donnie's lab so they could talk.

Raph looked frustrated as he walked into the lab and leaned on the desk. "Whada we do now brainiac?"

Donnie sat down in his swirly chair and sighed as he swiveled around. "I- I wish I knew. I just wish I knew what was wrong with him, I mean, today's practice just gave me more questions. How in the world did Leo know I was facing the wrong way? He was blindfolded to! He acted like he had been fighting blind his whole life! I mean, you saw how he went up against Sensei! They were evenly matched!" Donnie was obviously frustrated by the end of his rant.

Raph looked at Donnie. "Well, Fearless did say he had been training on his own in this blind fightin' stuff, and you know how he is. He always has to be Mr. perfect. Maybe that's why he was so good, and maybe he was doing some weird training stuff during the last couple days or something that made his vision all weird."

Donnie sighed. "That may be true Raph, but that doesn't explain all the stuff that happened when we were just turtle tots. I still think something's up."

"Well we can't really do anythin' until we can talk to Masta Splinter about it."

"Yah, I guess you're right. Let's look at this logically. I mean, if it was really something important, Leo would of told us, right?

Raph honestly didn't think so. He knew that if Leo's problem had the slightest influence on their family then he would keep it to himself, even if it was important, but he didn't want to worry Donnie even further. "Yah, he would."

Needless to say both boys were still worried about their older brother all through the night and the next day. They both ended up watching Leo throughout the day, and Leo noticed. He could feel two sets of eyes boring into his shell while he meditated. It was making it extremely difficult to concentrate. He was about to say something, but luckily one turtle in orange came to his rescue.

"Hey Raph! Casey called! He wants to talk to you!" came a loud shout from the living room.

Raph grumbled some, "Coming Mikey!" He gave one last look between Donnie and Leo, then left and grabbed the phone from Mikey, jumping over the back of the couch, and landing in a comfortable position so he could talk.

After giving the phone to Raph, Mikey ran up to Donnie and started tugging on his arm. "Donnie! I need you to come with me! I wanna go skateboarding and Master Splinter said I couldn't go alone after I crashed and came back all cut up! Please come with me!" Mikey gave Donnie his famous pappy dog eyes.

Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave one last look at Leo, then looked back at Mikey and said, "Ok, fine. But not for too long ok? We still have training later and I want to work on my project some more before, - oof!"

Donnie never finished his sentence because he was now being dragged out the lair door by his hyper younger brother. "Sweet! Let's go! And don't worry, we'll be back before training. Promise!"

Donnie barely had time to grab his skateboard before he staggered after Mikey and out into the sewers.

Leo sighed, finally reaching a calm enough state to go into a deep meditation.

Mikey and Donnie barely made it back in time for training. They ran into the dojo and kneeled next to their older brothers. Raph smirked some and was about to make a comment, but Splinter entered the dojo before he could.

He walked over to his four students. "Today my sons, can be considered part two of our lesson, but today we will not be fighting." The three younger turtles breathed a sigh of relief and Splinter couldn't help but give a small smirk. "Today my sons, we will work on seeing through each other's eyes." Leo gave a horrified look at this. "You see, after my fight with The Rat King, I decided that teaching you this skill would be in our best intentions. While Donatello's T-Phones are well made, there may be some situations where we are not able to access this technology, which is where this skill would be useful. I you are captured and your brothers are able to see where you are, it would make rescuing you much easier. For learning this skill, I will first demonstrate on each one of you what it feels like to have someone see through your eyes, then you will try on each other. Michelangelo, you will be first." Splinter moved in front of Mikey and saw through his eyes. He had practiced this skill in his own time and, like the Master and teacher he was, had perfected it for this lesson.

Mikey let out a small giggle "It tickles Sensei!" he laughed a little harder.

Splinter grinned slightly, "Yes my son, it should feel different for each of you if I am correct in my research." He moved so he was sitting in front of Donny and repeated the process.

Donnie gasped slightly "It- it feels like that weird buzzing feeling, the type you get when your foot falls asleep." Donnie said

Splinter didn't say anything to this, he just moved on the Raph.

As soon as Raph felt Master Splinter's presence in his head he started massaging his temples. "Ah! It feels like someone is squeezing my brains out!"

Mikey laughed "What brains?"

Raph smacked Mikey on the back of his head

"Ow!" Mikey complained

Splinter gave a stern look at his two sons before moving on to his eldest son.

Leo was more than nervous. He didn't know what to expect and he didn't know what to do, but all those worries disappeared when he felt an intense sharp stinging pain in his head. "AH!" He screamed in pain and grabbed his head.

Leo didn't know this, but Master Splinter was feeling the same pain as Leo and was also clutching his head in agony. He was trying his best to withdraw his presence from Leo's head. After what seemed like hours, but had really only been a minute or so, he finally released himself and the pain in his head started to die down.

The other three boys looked in shock at each other and at their Sensei and older brother.

Leo was panting as the pain in his head vanished. He slowly removed his hands, which were shaking slightly, from his head and looked up to noticed Master Splinter staring at him with an open mouth and wide eyes "S- Sensei?" he stuttered.

Splinter just looked at his son. "Leonardo, come with me to my room. Practice is finished for the day. You are all dismissed." Splinter stood slowly and walked to his room, Leo following him.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other, no one moving as the door to Splinter's room shut closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Few, I almost didn't get this chapter up today! I might not be able to upload over the weekend but I'll try to upload at least once. I actually want to reply to some of the people commenting on my story because I appreciate it so much and I think it would be polite!**

 **yukio87: I'm glad my story is keeping you interested and I really appreciate your comments! Thank you for taking the time to right them! Good luck and take care to you as well!**

 **Insanity21** **: I'm glad I could be the person to "finally write about Leo being secretly blind" as you put it. I'm trying to update as much as I can!**

 **leggo lover 99: Yes, you're right, Leo is in trouble! Dun Dun DUN! and I'm updating as soon as I can!**

 **flikaroo: Sorry! I like to leave you guys on cliff hangers! And yah the story is moving a bit fast but I didn't want it to be so long that its boring, I don't know that always annoys me when it's too long. It's actually longer than I expected it to be though!**

 **Sairey13** **: This chapter answers everything your comment is about! Yay!**

 **Mystery301: I'm so glad you like my story and I will defiantly keep writing! Honestly I'm probably just as shy about writing this story as you are about writing comments! So... um yah. SMOKEBOMB! *throws smoke bomb into a grate and it doesn't explode* ok, that ones on me. (haha, get my reference? No, ok. It was still funny right?)**

 **Also, this chapter is a little short but it was a good place to end it. Sorry. :( Also I'm evil.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. None of the turtles are mine. Splinter is not mine. No one from Tmnt 2012 is mine. No one - OH JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY! - Ok ok! Sorry.**

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other, no one moving as the door to Splinter's room shut closed.

After sitting in silence for some time, it was Mikey who spoke first. "Woah dude what do you think happened?" He said and gave a concerned look to the door.

Donnie sighed and shook his head "For once Mikey, I have no idea."

Inside Splinter's room Leo tried to focus on his brother's conversation, tried to focus on anything but the look Sensei was giving him. He could sense anger, but also what seemed like hurt and even, was it, sadness? ' _Ok Leo, keep your cool. You still don't know if he actually knows your secret yet. Play it cool.'_ He thought to himself as he took some deep breaths and finally looked up at Master Splinter, almost instantly regretting the decision and cringing at his Sensei's intense stare.

Splinter just kept looking at his son, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He kept running the scene through his head.

 _(Splinter's POV of what happened in the dojo.)_

 _I sighed and refocused my vision as I willed my mind out of Raphael's. I had never quite gotten used to the experience of seeing myself out of someone else's eyes. I noticed my sons' silly banter and gave a stern look at both Raphael and Michelangelo. I then moved on to my oldest son. I noticed his nervousness, something I do not often see in him. I decided to ignore it, this was a new experience for my son after all. I willed my mind into Leonardo's, but when I arrived, I could not see anything._

 _I was more than confused. If I could not see anything out of Leonardo's eyes, then that would mean Leonardo could not see out of his own eyes. That would not make sense. Leonardo has always been perfectly capable of moving around on his own and doing plenty of other things. It could not be possible, but yet, it has to be. I was trying to concentrate harder, trying to see through Leonardo's eyes. I pushed harder and harder, until a screeching pain filled my entire body and mind. I tried to will myself out of Leonardo, knowing I had pushed too hard in his mind. Once I was finally released, I was drawn back to the questions I had. I knew I could not let this go unanswered._

 _(End of Splinter's POV)_

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo, I have some questions I need answered, and I expect you to be completely honest with me. Is that understood?"

Leo cringed slightly. He knew there was no way he could lie to his Sensei, to his Father, the one who raised him! There was also no chance of Splinter letting the topic go. "Yes Sensei."

Splinter nodded. "My son, when I was preparing to enter your mind, you seemed nervous. I believed at the time that that nervousness came from the new lesson. I believe now I was incorrect in my assumption. You see Leonardo, when I entered your mind, unlike with your brothers, you had nowhere for me to see out of. Your mind was black. I did not understand this, for you see, if I could not see out of your eyes, then that would mean you cannot either." Splinter paused for a moment to look at his son.

Leo's breathing had become faster. He knew his father had discovered him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't hide it anymore. ' _Sensei won't let me lead anymore! My brother will either hate me, or treat me like I can't do anything!'_ Leo's anxiety built with every passing second.

Splinter noticed his son's state and sighed. "Leonardo, I am not angry with you. I only wish to know why you kept such an important part of you a secret, instead of letting your family help you." At this point all of the anger had vanished from Splinter's eyes. It was replaced by the worry and concern of a father.

Leo looked down away from Splinter's caring gaze. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you Sensei, I didn't want your help." He murmured

Splinter's jaw dropped in disbelief "I do not understand my son. Why would you not want help from the ones who care about you most? Why would you choose to battle this alone?"

Leo took a deep breath. "Sensei, for me my, my blindness isn't a battle. It isn't something that disables me or makes me weaker. If anything I've become stronger because of it. Yes, I had to learn my surroundings without sight, something that might've proven difficult for some, but for me it's different. It's like I'm not completely blind. I can still see things through touch and sound. I can feel where objects are in an area by talking, and I'm able to create almost, almost like a mental map in my mind by simply touching the floor or a rooftop. I can even sense some things people with eyes couldn't see. I've been like this ever since we were first mutated. I didn't want to tell anyone because, because Sensei everyone was so _scared_. None of us knew what to do, where to go, and you were so concerned with just keeping us _alive_ that I- I just felt like I couldn't burden you with my problems.

As we grew older, I learned what being the oldest brother meant to everyone. I was supposed to be there for everyone and help everyone. I wasn't supposed to have problems of my own. I also figured out that if you ever were to learn my secret, nothing would be the same. I figured I wouldn't be leader because everyone would treat me like I was helpless. I didn't want to be seen like I wasn't normal. After you made me leader, training extra hard became a good excuse for why I never watched TV or read anything along with being something I loved doing. I learned how to adapt to this on my own, and that made me stronger." Leo finished with a sigh.

Splinter just looked at his son in awe, almost not believing what he was hearing. "My son, I don't know what to say. I am proud of you, that you were able to accomplish so much on your own with your blindness , but I still wished you would have told us."

Leo sighed. "But Sensei I -"

Suddenly, the door busted open. "LEO! You're Blind?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I really wanted to I just couldn't finish it in time. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I no own the turtles. Such good grammar.**

Suddenly, the door busted open. "LEO! You're blind?!" It was Raph who had busted the door, but before he could say anything else Mikey took over.

"Bro! How could you not tell us!? We're family dude!" He had a very hurt look on his face.

Donnie was in the back, looking a bit sheepish. "Um, sorry for the intrusion Sensei." He gave a look of hurt to Leo. _'How did I never notice this before?'_ He thought to himself.

Leo just looked at all of his brothers in shock. "Guys! I'm sorry! I just-"

"NO! You know what Leo, we don't want to hear it! Come on guys let's go!" Raph stormed out of Splinter's room, followed by a sad looking Mikey. Donnie hesitated for a bit before looking down at the floor in thought with a hand on his chin and walking out the door.

Leo started breathing fast again. _'They know! They know and they all hate me! They'll never talk to me again or trust me with anything! I can't be leader anymore!'_ These thoughts kept running through his head until he felt a relaxed hand grab and gently squeeze his shoulder.

Leo looked up at his father. "Leonardo, calm yourself my child. I understand your worries. Give your family a chance to understand you. Give me a chance to understand you. I know you are still perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and being leader of our clan. Give me time to reflect on what has happened, and give your brothers time as well. Do not fear my son, the bond of family is strong. Now, please leave me to meditate on the situation."

Leo nodded and stood, his father's words having calmed him down some. He left his father's room and decided to train, figuring that training would take his mind off the world for a while.

It had been a couple hours and no one had talked to Leo. It was Donnie who finally came up to Leo while he was meditating in the dojo.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Um, Leo?"

Leo came out of his meditation state and looked at Donnie a bit nervously. "Oh, hey Donnie, what's up?"

"I – I was wondering if you would let me take a DNA sample from you. I want to test it to see if there is anything unusual in it." He said a little awkwardly. He didn't know how Leo was going to react.

Leo smiled at his curios younger brother. "Yah sure Donnie." He stood and extinguished all of the candles before heading toward Donnie's lab.

Donnie walked next to him. "I have to say Leo, you defiantly surprised me. I mean, I'm a scientist, I should've been able to tell you were blind by the way you acted, but you really didn't act like you were blind! It's amazing that you can form maps in your mind like you do!" After saying that Donnie got a sheepish look. "I only know that because I heard it when we were spying in the dojo, sorry about that by the way." Donnie looked at his older brother and chuckled nervously.

Leo sighed "It's no problem. I get it, you were worried and curios." They walked into Donnie's lab and Leo sat on the medical table while Donnie got his supplies.

Donnie inserted a needle into Leo's arm so he could take a blood sample. After a couple moments in silence Donnie spoke again "Leo, I'm not mad at you."

At this Leo gave a surprised look. "Really? Why not?"

"Because I understand why you did it. You just wanted to protect us, that's just who you are. I can't be mad at you for that." Donnie gave a soft smile. "I'll just have to get used to having a blind brother. Now open your mouth."

Leo did and Donnie swiped his cheek. After he was done Leo smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that I at least have one brother not mad at me." He sighed

Donnie squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry big bro, just talk to them."

Leo nodded. "Yah, ok, and let me know if you find anything in my DNA." He smiled some and left the lab.

Donnie smiled and watched his brother go.

Leo was about to go back into the dojo, when someone grabbed his hand and flipped him so he landed on the couch. He fell over the couch and for a minute he couldn't see anything because his senses went all weird from the shock of being flipped, but it was only for a second. Once he regained his composure he knew it was Mikey who had dragged him. "Mikey? Why did you just flip me over the couch!?" He asked confused and a little mad.

Mikey just jumped onto the couch next to him. "'Cause dude I wanna talk to you!" He smiled some.

Leo chuckled some. "Next time, just ask ok. It really messes me up when I can't touch the ground or any surface." He said. It was weird to be able to talk about his blindness openly.

Mikey nodded in understanding. "Oh ok, sorry bro. Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" He asked excitedly and held up 2 fingers in front of Leo's face.

Leo sighed, he had figured he would get questions like this from his younger brother. "Yes Mikey, you're holding up two fingers on your right hand and one on your left." Leo smirked.

Mikey's eyes went wide. "Dude I thought you were blind?"

"I am Mikey, but my other senses can help me see. It's hard to explain. It's like when I touch a surface, like a floor, my brain gets this picture, almost like a blueprint, that allows me to sense where everything is, even stuff you can't see like the hand behind your back."

Mikey smiled. "That's so cool bro!" He thought for a little bit. "But you can't see pictures and books and mirrors and stuff right? Not even the TV?"

"Yes that's right Mikey." Leo said a bit sad, but he was still smiling.

"So does that mean you've never seen what you look like?" Mikey asked, new curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, it does Mikey. I've never seen what I looked like." Leo sighed.

Mikey thought for a moment. "But now you can! Or you could at least!"

Leo got a confused look, "What do you mean Mikey?"

Mikey jumped up off the couch and stood in front of Leo. "I _mean_ Master Splinter's lesson! Now that we know you're blind you could see through my mind and look at yourself like we were going to do in the lesson!"

Leo had actually never thought about that before. That lesson had been a bad memory for him and he had tried not to think about it, but what Mikey was saying actually made sense. "Do – do you really think it would work?"

Mikey grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him off the couch, "Of course it will!" He smiled and dragged Leo to the dojo. "Master Splinter left his notes in the corner over there!"

"Um, Mikey… I can't read remember."

"Oh, right! Um here I'll read them to you!"

Mikey did his best at reading the notes and Leo mostly understood them. Once they were done both sat down in front of each other. "Ok Mikey, ready?"

"Yah! Go for it bro!"

Leo followed the notes and willed his mind into Mikey's. Once he was there he saw two holes. ' _Those must be Mikey's eyes' He_ thought as he walked over to them. He looked out and for the first time in his life, Leo saw himself.

 **Sorry bad ending. Also don't think I forgot about Raph. That will be in the next chapter I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm having to post every other day now because of my summer school. Grrr Spanish. I want to get ahead in my classes so yah. Any who I think this is one of my best chapters yet. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I ran out of funny things to put as the disclaimer. Oh well. TMNT is not mine!**

Leo stared at himself through Mikey's eyes. Not only was he taking in his own appearance, he was seeing color for the first time. He was amazed that Mikey's idea had worked, but he knew he couldn't tell Mikey it had. He sighed and retracted his mind from Mikey's and back into his own body.

Mikey looked excited once he could see again. "Did you do it Leo? Did you actually see yourself?"

Leo sighed. "No Mikey, I didn't see anything. I guess I'm blind no matter where I am." He didn't like lying to his brothers, but he didn't want anyone to know that this had worked. If Mikey knew, then he would get excited and would want to do this for him all the time as well as tell the others. Leo didn't want to take his brother's eyes from him and he didn't want anyone making a fuss over this. He was used to being blind, it was almost comforting to him. Even if there was a cure for blindness Leo didn't think he would take it.

Mikey looked a little sad. "Aw man, sorry bro. Well at least we tried!" He smiled and stood up, outstretching a hand to Leo which he took.

As they were walking out the dojo Donnie came out from his lab. "Leo! Just the turtle I was looking for! I think I figured out why you're blind!"

 **(Ok, for the next scene, please remember that Donnie is far more advanced than any human scientist, and don't beat me up if the science is off. Please?)**

Leo gave a shocked look toward his genius baby brother. "Really? How?"

Donnie smirked "Come in my lab and I'll show you." He said and then walked back into his lab.

Mikey looked at Leo and grabbed his arm, then started walking toward the lab slowly.

Leo gave a confused look, "Mikey, what are you doing?"

"I'm leading you to the lab." He smiled

"Why? I know where the lab is." Leo said still confused

Now Mikey also looked confused. "But I thought you were blind? Don't blind people normally need like special dogs to help them walk around and stuff?"

Leo sighed, "Yes Mikey but I'm not like a normal blind person. I know where I'm going so you don't need to help me."

"Oh ok!" Mikey said as he let go of Leo's arm and walked next to him instead

' _This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone.'_ Leo thought with a sigh.

Mikey and Leo walked into the lab to find Donnie scrolling through his computer files. When he saw them he smiled. "Finally, it took you two forever to get here."

"Yah, sorry about that Donnie." Leo said. "So what was is it you wanted to show us in here?"

"This" Donnie said as he pulled a long file with a bunch of stuff that Leo and Mikey didn't understand

"Um ok, what exactly is 'this'." Leo said

"This is your genetic code Leo, well part of it anyway. The one next to it is mine."

"Ok, what does it mean?"

"I was comparing your blood to my blood while also comparing it to a normal turtle's blood. While I was doing this, I kept noticing irregularities in your blood pattern that didn't match up to mine or the turtle's. It took me a while, but I was able to match up the irregularities with bat DNA."

"Bat DNA? How is that even possible?"

"My theory is that when you were mutated, some bat DNA mixed in to you and you only. This would explain why you can still sense things around you. Leo, I believe the bat DNA gave you a form of echolocation using sound and touch! It's actually pretty amazing." Donnie said with a smile. "And, now that I know the problem, I might be able to make something that would allow you to have normal vision. You would be able to see Leo!"

Leo looked up at Donnie. "No, no Donnie I don't want a cure."

Donnie's smile I dropped. "What? Why would you _want_ to stay blind Leo?" Donnie said in a hurt and a bit angry voice.

"Yah bro, I thought you would be happy about that." Said Mikey.

Leo sighed, "I just don't want it ok?"

Donnie was getting a little madder now. "Why not Leo? Why wouldn't you want to be normal? Why wouldn't you want to see everything like us?"

"I have my reasons ok Donnie!" Leo said getting frustrated

"No reason is good enough Leo! I'm giving you a chance that no one else in the world who is blind has and you're not even going to take it?! You're not even thinking about how this makes us feel! I'm trying to help you and you're just being so – so SELFISH!" Donnie said in anger.

Leo cringed. ' _Am I really being selfish? It should be my decision, right?'_ He thought as he looked down. "I- I'm sorry Donnie." He barely whispered. "I-I'm gonna go for a walk… I'll be back later." He said as he ran out of the lair and into the sewers.

"Leo wait!" Donnie was about to run after him, when an emerald green hand stopped him.

"Don't, let me do it." Raph said.

Donnie nodded and Raph ran off after his older brother.

Up on the surface Leo was sitting on one of the taller buildings in New York City. He had his knees hugged to his chest with his head resting on top, just looking blankly at the city. He felt a familiar presence land behind him. "What do you want Raph." He sighed.

Raph sat down next to his older brother. "Right now, I kinda want some answers." He said in his normal tough Raph voice with a small smirk to accompany it.

Leo didn't smile back, just kept staring at the city. "I- I'm not in the mood to answer right now Raph." He sighed.

"Why? Just because Donnie-boy got mad at you?" Raph said, trying to get his older brother to talk.

"No, it's not that, it's just what he said. I mean, am I really being selfish for not wanting to be cured?" He looked at Raph.

Raph thought for a bit. He wanted Leo to be cured more than anyone, but he also wanted to understand why Leo didn't want himself cured. "Well, I wouldn't call it selfish. It just doesn't make sense in the genius' brain why you wouldn't want to be normal."

"That's just it though! For me this _is_ my normal!" Leo stood up and began pacing. "I mean, everyone talks about wanting to cure me, but this is all I've ever known! To me there is nothing to cure, nothing to fix! This is my life Raph! And what if I did take it, and it didn't work. What if I was still blind, but I lost all my hyper senses! Then I would be useless and a failure to our clan! This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to tell any of you! I knew you were going to be mad at me, and that Mikey was going to baby me, and Donnie was going to try to _fix_ me! I don't want to be fixed Raph! I'm not broken! I'm fine the way I am and I don't _want_ to change!" Leo said as his breaths came a bit quicker.

As Leo rambled Raph began to understand the real reason behind Leo's words. Leo was _scared_. He was scared of everything changing, how everyone was treating him, of being a failure. Leo's deepest fears, along with his brothers' actions, were causing panic in him and making him more stressed than he normally was. "Leo, listen. Just calm down." Raph grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders to stop his pacing. He looked right into Leo's eyes. "Leo, you will _never_ be a failure to this family. Ever. Ok? So get that thought out of your head. As for how we've been acting, how I've been acting, Leo you have to remember that this is all new to us. We've been trying to figure out how to deal with this. Mikey and Donnie are both trying to make up for the years they didn't notice you were blind, and I am too.

Leo, for fifteen years I resented you for always training hard and trying to be perfect. I had no idea you were blind, but I should've. You and me, we were so close when we were younger, and then my temper and jealousy got in the way. I'm sorry bro. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. No one is gonna force ya. We just want ya to be happy Leo, it doesn't matter if you're blind or not, you're still our brother, you'll always be my brother."

By the end of Raph's speech both boys had tears in their eyes. They hugged each other and stayed there a good while. It was Raph who spoke up first, "It's getting late, we should get home." Leo nodded and both boys started walking back to their home, both content with knowing that whatever happened next, whatever Leo chose, and whatever any challenge they may face, they could get through it, together, as brothers.

 **Yay! Is that enough Raph and Leo fluff for you? This is my longest chapter so far. Wow. Hoped you liked it! I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I wanted to answer some comments again, so yah. I can't answer all of them because some of them apply to earlier chapters and some of them are too short to answer but I answered what I could.**

 **yuiko87: No, I don't need help in the Spanish, as you said. I'm just doing it to get ahead in my classes and to give myself and extra elective space. I agree with you when you said you would rather have a blind and happy Leo then a sad one that could see. Hope you enjoy this chapter and good luck and take care to you as well.**

 **LeoLover13** **: Thank you for the compliment on my story, and I guess you'll just have to keep reading.**

 **leggo lover 99** **: Yah, Mikey and Donnie will be awkward. But you'll like this chapter, at least I hope you will.**

 **Reader115** **: Thanks! I thought it was the best way to explain it. I'm looking forward to reading the next chapter of your story!**

 **flikaroo** **: I'm doing my best to keep the characters how they are. A lot of people like to change how they act but I like them just the way they are and I'm glad to see I'm doing a good job of keeping it that way.**

 **: Well, here's more. Hehe. And yes I wanted to have Raph be on Leo's side because I love Leo/Raph fluff. Not to say I don't like the others it's just that these two are my favorite.**

 **lancehurt99** **: Where to start with this, hmm. Well, first I'm glad you like the story. Second if you could give me more detail about how you would want the story to be that would be nice. I would love to do a story that featured Raph, Leo, and Slash for you but I would prefer it if you told me more detail about how exactly the story would go or specify to me that you would prefer me to make up an idea.**

 **Also I won't be starting another story until I finished this one. I see a lot of writers who try to write two or three stories at once and then they end up forgetting about the old story. I will take request but if I turn down your idea please know that it's only because I felt like I wouldn't be able to make a good enough story based off the idea, not because your idea was bad.**

 **I was going to cut out this first scene but I got so many comments about Raph and Leo fluff that I decided to leave it in. Sorry if it's bad.**

 **Disclaimer: Tmnt is not mine, and neither is Avengers: Age of Ultron, or Thor or Captain America. You'll understand later.**

Raph and Leo returned back to the lair. Everyone else was asleep.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want anythin'?" Raph said.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna make sure everything is ok before I go to sleep." Leo said as he smiled. He walked into Donnie's lab to find that his genius baby brother had fallen asleep on his computer, again. Leo sighed and walked back out to the living room to grab a blanket and a pillow. He then returned to the lab and tossed the blanket over Donnie and then gently lifted his head to place the pillow under him. He smiled at the sight and gave a content sigh. He turned to walk out of the lair, only to find two curios green eyes watching him.

"What?" He said.

Raph just shook his head. "Why do you do stuff like that" he motioned towards Donnie, "for us, but you won't let us help you?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I always figured that I shouldn't need to rely on my brothers like they do for me, I'm the oldest and the leader. It's my responsibility to be there for you."

"So that means we can be there for you?" Raph questioned.

"I-" Leo fell silent. He didn't have a reply for that.

Raph walked up to him. "Leo, you're still our brother. We're here for you just like you're here for us. Remember that alright?" Raph smirked slightly.

Leo smiled. "I'll try Raph."

"Good, now go get some sleep Fearless, you look pretty beat up." Raph gave a toothy grin.

Leo gave a small laugh to that. "Yah, ok. Night Raph." He said as he walked upstairs. "Oh, and Raph?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks" Leo smiled

"Anytime, Leo." Raph smiled back.

Both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

For the next couple days Raph and Leo were almost inseparable. They trained and sparred together whenever they could and when they weren't doing that they were casually bantering with each other. It was just like old times.

Meanwhile Donnie had barely come out of his lab. He felt bad for yelling at Leo like he did, but that's not why he was avoiding him. No, Donnie was working on a cure. Even if Leo didn't want it, Donnie wanted to make it just in case. He couldn't exactly test it, but he was trying to get it as close as he could.

Mikey was at a loss. Every time he was around Leo he felt like he needed to help him or watch out for him. It was a hard habit to break. Leo eventually noticed how upset Mikey was getting about this, and decided to do something.

"Hey Mikey, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Mikey looked at Leo confused. "But I thought-"

"Just because I can see doesn't mean I can't hear, and if there's a part that's silent you can explain it to me. I know you like fanboying about movies like that." Leo smiled

Mikey smiled back. "Yah Alright dude! Sounds good!"

The boys ended up watching Avengers: Age of Ultron, one of Mikey's favorites. Mikey ended up fanboying about the whole movie and Leo had fun listening to Mikey's comments and freak-outs. By the end of the movie both boys were laughing and having fun.

"Ah man dude! Did you see Thor's face when Captain America almost picked up his hammer?!"

Leo shook his head. "I heard what you said about it, my guess is that he was pretty shocked!" He laughed.

Mikey's smile faded some. "Oh, right dude. Sorry. Man I really wished that mind thingy would've worked! Then you could've watched the movie for real!" Mikey pouted some.

Leo sighed. "It's ok Mikey, and even if it did work I wouldn't have let you do that for me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because then you couldn't watch the movie."

Mikey shook his head and laughed. "Dude, when you enter someone's mind, the person can still see while you're there. Didn't you know that?"

Now Leo looked confused. "No Mikey, I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was on the notes… Oh right. Sorry." Mikey chuckled nervously.

"It's ok Mikey, it didn't work anyway." Leo sighed.

Mikey looked at his older brother. "Are you sure it didn't work? You look like you're lying."

"What do you mean I look like I'm lying?"

Mikey smiled. "Dude, you are the worst liar ever. I mean I know you used diversions and stuff while we didn't know you were blind, but when it comes to straight up lying your good boy brain kicks in. You have so many tells dude."

"Really, like what?"

"Well. For starters you're always playing with your hands, your feet always cross together, you never look the person in the eye, you sigh at the end of your sentences, you squirm around like you're uncomfortable, and –"

"Ok Mikey, I get it." Leo sighed. "Are- are you mad at me for lying?"

"Not really dude, but I would like to know why you lied."

"Well, I didn't want you giving away your eyes so to speak. At the time I didn't know you could still see when I was in your mind."

Mikey nodded. "Ok, I get it dude. Just promise me no more lies ok? I'm your bro, I can do stuff for you like you do stuff for me!" Mikey said happily.

Leo chuckled. "Ok Mikey, I promise, no more lying."

"Sweet! So you wanna watch some TV? You can use my eyes!" Mikey said in a tempting voice.

Leo chuckled. "Ok Mikey we, we can try it."

The boys tried out Mikey's idea and Leo was surprised that it actually worked. They both were able to watch Space Heroes, actually watch it! This was going great, until Donnie came out and saw them both. "Um, Leo, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV." He smiled

"How?" Donnie looked more than confused.

"You know that mind trick that Sensei taught us? Well, Leo used it on me and now we can both watch the TV!" Mikey said with a huge smile.

Donnie rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm how interesting. Well, anyway Leo, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Yah sure." He smiled and willed his mind back into his own body before getting up. He was starting to get used to seeing like a normal person.

They both walked into to Donnie's lab and Donnie handed him a small bottle. "Here."

"What is this?"

"It's an antidote, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, this dose should only have temporary effects. I have one that's permanent, if you ever decided…" Donnie faded out.

Leo smiled. "Thanks Donnie. I, I really appreciate this."

Donnie looked a bit shocked. "Really? You're not mad? I thought you would've been more upset…"

Leo shook his head. "No, I'm grateful that you took the time to make this for me, and who knows? Maybe one day, this will come in handy." He said as he slipped the bottle into his weapons belt.

Donnie smiled, then became a bit sheepish. "Leo, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Raph and I talked a little bit. I understand why you were so resistant. I'm sorry."

Leo shook his head. "It's fine, and I'm sorry to. You were just trying to help the only way you knew how. I shouldn't have been so quick to turn it down."

Donnie smiled and nodded. "Ok, do you want to go watch some TV? We can get Raph and Sensei and make it a family movie night."

"You know what Donnie that sounds like a great idea."

The boys rounded up the rest of the family and sat down to watch a movie, all with smiles on their faces.

 **I feel like my endings are getting worse. This chapter wasn't one of my best but I feel like it tied up all the loose ends which is something that needed to happen before the next chapter when – oops, almost let it slip. Hehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this one took so long to update. I don't really like this chapter. I don't know why. Also this takes place during "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockmen." Which, if you recall, comes shortly after Splinter's battle with The Rat King, as referred to in earlier chapters.**

 **There was confusion in the comments about Leo being able to see out of Mikey's eyes. To clarify, when Splinter tried to look out of Leo's eyes, it hurt both of them because Splinter was pushing Leo's brain. When Leo looked into Mikey's eyes it doesn't hurt, Mikey only feels a little tickle feeling. So Leo can see out of other people's eyes, but people can't look into his eyes. You may recall that when The Rat King was looking out of Splinter's eyes Splinter could still see. That is where I got the information that when you look into another person's mind you can still see. Hope that clarifies.**

 **Also please don't be mad at me if my ending clashes with how you want the story to end. It's my story, and I do take your opinions into account. I hope this satisfies everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, no one form TMNT is mine.**

For the next few days in the lair, the four brothers and their Sensei began to accept the new information about the oldest brother, and learned to live happily with it. Mikey accepted that Leo didn't need him to baby him, but he was still there to help Leo whenever he needed. Donnie didn't push Leo to take the cure or bring up the subject again, much to Leo's relief. Raph and Leo's relationship seemed too had gone back in time to when they were little. They were the best of friends. Splinter worked with Leo just as he always had, he even challenged him a bit more now that he knew what his son was capable of on his own. Over all the lair had gone back to its normal routine.

Donnie had finally found the retro-mutagen for Mr. Kirby, and the turtles planned to go out and change him back tonight. They were all gearing up. Leo had ended up carrying around Donnie's vile of antidote whenever they went on patrol or out to the surface. He knew he didn't have to, but he felt like it made Donnie feel better.

The turtles went up to the surface. They found bat Kirby hanging near a billboard sign.

"OK guys, we'll have to do this carefully and quietly. April you stay here, we don't want you getting hurt."

"But Leo! I can help! Let me talk to him!" She pouted.

"Last time you talked to him he captured you and tried to feed you dead rats!" Said Raph in protest

"Good point."

With that, the guys used their grappling hooks to swing over to Mr. Kirby. They were extremely quiet and Donnie was just about to inject the antidote into April's bat dad, when something knock it out of his hand.

"NO!" Donnie screamed as the retro-mutagen fell and smashed onto the ground.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked up to see a nasty, ugly fly mutant!

"Woah dudes, another mutant!" said Mikey.

"He looks familiar." Said Raph.

"Guys, what do you mean, I don't see anything." Said Leo confused.

"The retro mutagen will be mine!" said the fly mutant.

"Hey, I know who it is! Isn't it Dexter Backman!?" Said Mikey

"It's Baxter Stockmen!" He said as he flew over to April and picked her up.

"Bring me the retro-mutagen or the girl gets mutated with me!" He said as he flew away.

"April!" Donnie screamed out.

"Donnie wait!" said Leo as he stopped his brother from running off the building's edge. "You said that was Baxter Stockmen? He was mutated?"

"Yah." Said Raph.

"Guys, I – I couldn't sense him." Said Leo looking sad.

Donnie rubbed his chin in thought. "You couldn't sense him?" He hummed some.

Raph walked over to Leo. "Hey cheer up Fearless."

Leo gave a sort of forced smile to Raph.

"I got it! Leo you couldn't see him because he's a fly!"

"What does that have to do with it?" Said Mikey.

"He's a fly, he's _flying._ He's not touching any surface, therefor Leo can't sense him using his touch echo location!"

Leo's eyes widened. "But if I can't see him, how am I gonna fight him!"

Donnie smiled sadly, "Leo, I think it's time to use the temporary antidote that I gave you."

Leo looked at Donnie and then looked down to the antidote tucked away in his belt. He took it out and uncapped it. He looked around at all his brothers before putting the bottle to his lips and drinking it all.

The four turtles made their way to Baxter's lair. They knew April was immune to mutagen, but they couldn't let Stockmen know that. After all, he does work for Shredder, and if Shredder knew then that could mean bad news later on. They crept into the building.

"Ok guys. Donnie and Raph I want you two to focus on getting April down. Mikey you're coming with me to keep Stinkmen occupied." Leo smiled slightly.

"Alright dude, sweet!" Mikey scream whispered.

Raph and Donnie crept around back while Leo and Mikey jumper down behind Stockmen-fly. They withdrew their weapons and Baxter turned around at the noise. "Turtles!" I knew you'd come here eventually! Did you bring me my retro-mutagen?"

"No way dude! Just give us our friend back!" Said Mikey as he spun his nun-chucks.

"Never! Now I will just mutate with her!" He said as he flew up to the top of the mutagen tank, only to find that April had escaped. Raph, April, and Donnie were making their way to the exit. "You will not escape! Mousers!" With that, Baxter's many Mousers flooded the room.

The boys and April had been fighting for a while. Leo and Mikey worked on the mousers while Donnie and Raph focused on making sure Baxter didn't get April.

"Back away ya mutant fly creep!" yelled Raph as he kicked Stockmen in the face.

"No! Never! She will make me human again!" He said as he flew up to the top of the ceiling and cut a couple ropes with his acid spit, releasing a cage that fell on to the three of them and almost crushing Donnie.

"Raph! Donnie! April!" Screamed Leo as he rushed over to the cage that held them, leaving Mikey alone with the mousers.

"Uh LEO!" Mikey said as Baxter came straight for him.

Leo was about to run back to Mikey, but his vision started to fade. "Oh crud! Donnie my vision!"

Donnie's eyes widened. "Leo you have to leave!"

"What No! I'm not leaving you guys!" He said

"AHHHH! Leo!" screamed Mikey as he was carried and dropped into a glass container by Baxter.

"MIKEY!" Screamed Leo but his vision was almost back to his normal blindness and he couldn't see Baxter.

"Leo listen to me! You have to leave! You can't fight him without your vision! Leave! Save yourself!"

"Go Fearless!" said Raph.

Leo gave a looked back to his brothers, tears running down his face. "I'll come back for you! I promise!" He yelled as he ran out of Baxter's lair just as the door dropped closed.

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April all looked at each other as Stockmen-Fly circled around the mutagen tank above.

Leo ran. He ran all the way home and into Donnie's lab, frantically looking for something.

Splinter came into the lab. "My son, where are your brothers and April?"

Leo froze. "T- They were captured by Baxter Stockmen-fly, and I couldn't save them. I failed them Sensei."

Splinter walked over to his son and placed a paw on Leo's shoulder. "My son, you have not failed yet. You can still save your brothers, and April ."

"I know Sensei." He sighed.

"It seems you already have an idea how, considering you ran into Donatello's lab."

Leo nodded slightly.

"Would you like to show me?"

Leo sighed. He turned and grabbed the bottle next to Donnie's computer. He turned back to his Sensei. "C-can you please tell me if this is the right one?"

Sensei nodded. "This one says, 'Leo's Antidote. Permanent'"

 **Again, don't kill me for the ending. Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, everyone be super mad at me. I deserve it. I am so sorry I haven't updated at all for a WEEK. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Everyone write mean comments and be super mean. You all have the right to kill me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, and thank goodness I don't or else I would probably be mobbed every week by angry people because I forgot to air the new episode. Heh.**

Splinter looked at his son in shock. "Leonardo, are you certain about this?"

Leo took the bottle back from his Sensei and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I can't fight Baxter-fly without this."

"My son,-"

"It's- it's ok Sensei." Leo said with a sad smile. "I have to save them. If this is the cost then, then I'm willing to take it, even if it means changing my whole life." With that, Leo drank Donnie's antidote.

 _In Stockman's lair_

April, Raph, and Donnie sat in the cage and Mikey sat in the glass box, listening to Baxter Stockmen's boring speech.

"People will nnno longer be able to ttthhrow me into dumpsters and ssssteel my lunch money, nnnot once I am tttwwwice the man I used to be! All I need to do is combine my DNAaa with yours Msss. April." He said as he circled down near the top of the cage, before getting hit in the face with a bow staff.

"Keep away from her you disgusting Muscidae!" Said Donnie

"Musci- what?" said Raph

"Muscidae, you know. The family of a house fly? I figured it sounded cooler then Insecta which is the class or domestica which is the species or –"

"Eeenough!" said Stockmen "I'll be glad when you tttturtles are gone." He said as he circled around his lab.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Said Mikey.

"I've already called Mmmmaster Shhrrhedder to come and claim you, at a ppprrice of course."

All three turtle's eyes widened.

"Raph, what do we do?" Donnie whispered.

"We gotta figure out a way out-"

Just as he said it a rope fell in between April, Donnie, and Raph. They all looked up to see Leo silently squatting on a beam above. He put a finger up to his lips as a signal to be quiet and all three nodded in understanding. April was the first to start climbing up the rope.

Mikey noticed that Baxter was about to see his brother's, and April's, escape so he started making a lot of noise from his glass box on the other side of the lab. "Hey! Maxxer Flockman! Heeeyyyyy!" He banged on the glass.

"Itt's Batxer Ssstockmen!" He said as he flew over to Mikey. "Wwwhat do you want?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Mikey said in a child-like, innocent voice.

"Hmm I guess I could tell you about my ttterrible 10th grade ssscience teacher. He was sssuch an idiot! I mean who in the wwwworld doesn't know that the aair is mmade of mmmostly nitrogen!? He also-" Baxter started off on his story.

Meanwhile, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April were all sitting on top of the beams ahead watching the scene.

"Gosh that stupid bug will complain about anything." Said Raph.

"To be fair he has a point. Any professional science teacher who doesn't know that _is_ an idiot." Said Donnie

"Whatever. How are we gonna get Mikey?" Raph

"Donnie, you take April out to the Shellraiser, it's out back. Raph you stay with me." Said Leo, and with that Donnie escorted April through a window in the back of the building. "Raph, you're gonna get Mikey out while I take care of Stock-fly." He said as he saw Donnie jump out of the window.

Raph gave his brother a curios look. "How are you gonna fight him with your, well with your-"

"Blindness?" Leo finished the sentence for Raph, and Raph just nodded. Leo gave his brother a small smile. "What blindness?" He said and then he jumped down and landed right on Baxter's back, who instantly went insane.

"Turtles! How did you escape?!" He said as he flew around like crazy.

Raph blinked and gaped like a fish as he watched Leo. _What did he mean, 'what blindness?' What did he do? How did he know Baxter was there?_ _Did- did he take the antidote?_ He thought in shock still. He was quickly snapped out of it by a yell from his younger brother.

"Yo Raph! You gonna sit there all day or are you gonna help me?" Mikey said.

Raph smiled some and crawled over above the glass tank. He lowered the rope and Mikey climbed up on top of the rafter.

"Finally dude I thought you were gonna just leave me there! Where's Leo?" He asked and both boys turned around just to see Leo kick Baxter Stockmen into a window, very hard.

"Ugghh" Stockmen said as he slid down the window and onto the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Ohhh that's got to hurt." Said Mikey as he hopped down from the beams, followed by Raph.

Leo was panting a little, but besides that he looked unharmed. Mikey gave Leo a big hug and Leo hugged him back. Raph watched from the side and looked at Leo. After the hug was over Leo looked back at Raph, "What?"

"What did you mean by 'What blindness?'?" He said.

Leo looked down sheepishly. "I knew I couldn't fight Baxter without being able to see, so I took Donnie's antidote." He shrugged.

"But dude I thought you wanted to be blind." Said Mikey.

"I did, but not if it meant I couldn't save you guys. Besides, now I know I'll have you guys to help me adjust." He smiled

"You're darn right you will." Raph said and smiled. He walked up to Leo and they fist-bumped with smiles on their faces.

"Yay, I like happy endings!" Said Mikey.

Both Raph and Leo chuckled. "Come on let's get out of here." Said Raph as they started walking toward the exit. Raph wrapped and arm around Mikey and Leo walked close behind

Over by the window Baxter Stockman had woken up and was starting to crawl out the window. He pressed a button on his arm band before crawling out the window. "Ssstupid turtles." He murmured as he flew away.

Leo was still cautious as he exited the building, using his senses to scan the area. That was one thing that hadn't gone away with the antidote, his super senses. He felt something off and turned just in time to see Baxter press a button and fly out the window. "Guys RUN!" He said and started to push his brother's toward the exit.

"Leo what?!" said Raph but he started running, grabbing Mikey and pulling him with him.

Leo saw the exit, they were so close. Just as they neared it the bomb Baxter had set off with his wristband exploded. Leo pushed his brothers out the exit just as the building came crashing down.

Mikey and Raph tripped and fell outside of the building right as the entrance collapsed.

"LEO!" They both yelled.

Donnie pulled up next to them and open the Shellraiser door, pulling his brother's inside as the dust came near. "Guys! Are you ok?!"

"Yah, we're fine, but Leo is still in there!" said Mikey

April gasped

Donnie's eyes widened and he checked the cameras outside to make sure the worst of the dust had cleared before opening the doors. All three brothers ran out and towards the rubble.

"I can't find him guys!" Screamed Mikey in panic as he searched frantically.

"C-can't find wh-who?" came a grumble from under a couple beams.

"LEO!" Screamed Raph as he ran over and pushed the beams off his brother.

"Leo! Oh gosh are you ok?!" Asked Donnie as he started examining his brother.

"I think I'm ok for the most part, just one thing though."

All three brothers looked at him in concern.

"I can't see." He said simply

"WHAT!" All three screamed with shocked faces.

Leo couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I – I'm just kidding!" He said between laughs. "Oh gosh your faces." He held his stomach.

"Leo, when we get back to the lair, I'm literally gonna kill you." Raph said as he helped his brother back to the Shellraiser.

"Wait Donnie why were you surprised? You didn't know Leo took the antidote." Questioned Mikey.

"Well Mikey, I kind of figured it out when Leo volunteered to fight off Dexter Backmen, or whatever his name is, instead of saving you." He smiled.

"Oh, that makes sense" He said satisfied.

Everyone hopped back into the Shellraiser. Raph drove and Donnie sat in the back with Leo tending his wounds while April and Mikey talked. All was at peace in the turtle's world, finally.

 **Yay! Happy ending, just like Mikey wanted! I'm going to write an epilogue for this! I'll post it today! Yes, to make up for a week without anything. Sorry about that again.**


	10. Chapter 10

The turtles returned to the lair and Raph helped Donnie into the infirmary where he gave him a proper check-up, even though Leo insisted he was fine. He ended up having a minor fracture in his left ankle, which he was not pleased about, and Splinter restricted him from training until he was better, that's a story for another time. Leo was sitting, relaxing on the couch channel surfing when Raph hopped over the couch next to him. "Hey bro, anything good on?"

Leo sighed. "Not really, just gives me something to do since I can't train." He said frustrated.

Raph smirked. "Hmm, yah I get that. Ya know, I was thinkin' about what happened and all, and there's one question that's still buggin' me."

"Ok, ask away, I guess."

"How did you know that Baxter had escaped, and that he had set off a bomb?"

Leo got a sheepish look. "Um, um…"

"Come on Fearless spit it out." Raph smiled.

"Ok, well Donnie's antidote may not have done its job completely."

"Mmm hmm. Explain."

"Istillhavemysupersenses." Leo said

"What was that?" Raph smirked

Leo took a deep breath "I still have my super senses. They aren't as strong as they used to be, but they're still there."

"Hey Donnie, did ya hear that!?"

"Yah, I'll get you your lousy five bucks." Said Donnie annoyed.

"You guys bet on this?" Said Leo, shocked.

"Of course we did, Donnie said that there was only like, an 80% chance of it keeping your super senses. I said let's bet on it, and I won!" He smiled.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing you're not upset about it?"

"Nah, it may be useful when we're out fighting and stuff." He smiled. "Speaking of, Leo if you ever decide to push us out of an exploding building without saving yourself again, I'm gonna kill you."

Leo sighed. "Raph, you know what I'm gonna say to that."

"Yes, I do and I don't want to hear the 'I'm the leader and older brother' speech. You're just as important as the rest of us."

Leo smiled. "Ok, fine. Also it's not like I _wanted_ to get trapped under mounds of ruble and beams. It's just what happened." He shrugged. "I'd rather be crushed then have none of us get out at all."

Raph just sighed. "There is just no winning with you, is there? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you like to save all of us all the time, but gosh it's like you WANT to get killed sometimes."

"And leave you here alone with no one to argue with? Where's the fun in that?" He smiled.

Raph just shook his head. "Ok, good point, but seriously no more of the hero stuff."

"I thought you wanted me to be Fearless."

"You know that's not what I meant by that, and there's a difference between fearless and stupid."

"Just like there's a difference between reckless and stupid." Leo smirked

"What?! You're seriously comparing you almost getting yourself killed to me sneaking out all the time! I'm supposed to be lecturing you!"

Leo chuckled. "That's my job."

"Grrr, like I said no winning with you!"

 ***PLEASE READ***

 **There, short little epilogue. Let me know if you guys want me to write about Leo and his broken ankle adventures. That's probably what it will be called. Hehe. Also I might write an alternate ending to the fic because someone didn't like this one but that's based on you guys. Let me know if you want an alternate ending where Leo stays blind. Also if you have any request comment them! I might write them. Thank you all so much for all the support and reviews! I had fun writing this and I hope I get to write more!**


	11. Alternate Ending

Splinter looked at his son in shock and pulled the bottle away from his son. "I cannot let you take this Leonardo."

Leo looked at his Sensei, "But Sensei the others-"

"Would not want you to give up who you are now just to save them." Splinter said with a stern look.

Leo sighed. "I don't know what to do Sensei, I don't know how to save them. I can't see Baxter Stockmen. I can't fight something I can't see."

Splinter chuckled. "My son, you have been doing just that your whole life, what makes this situation any different?"

"I can't use my touch echo-location to see him Sensei." Leo said a bit frustrated.

"Leonardo, you are a ninja, what is one thing you do use?"

"Silence, a ninja uses silence."

"And what is one thing a fly is not?"

Leo thought for a moment, "Sensei, you're a genius!" He smiled and ran out of the lair.

Splinter chuckled and watched his son go.

Leo ran back to the warehouse where his brothers were being held. He climbed up to a window and quietly opened it, slipping inside and immediately hiding in the shadows. Not even a creek sounded as he crept and jumped on the rows of pipes above the ground. He couldn't sense exactly where Baxter Stockmen was, but he could hear his fly wings buzzing around near what he assumed was the mutagen tank. He made his way over to where the buzzing was loudest. Baxter started to talk about his 'Plan of Doom.'

"I just need to re-adjust a few things on my control panel so the mutagen will be just right." He murmured as he landed on the floor in front of his work station.

As soon as he touched the ground and Leo could sense him he moved so he was directly over him.

"Now to just add this human DNA to the mutagen and – AHHCK!" Before he could finish Leo jumped down and squished Baxter Stockmen into the ground, successfully pinning him.

"Oh, ow dude." Said Mikey as he watched.

Leo tied Baxter's wings and arms behind his back so he couldn't escape. Once he was done he ran over to the cage housing Raph, Donnie, and April. He through a rope over the side of the cage and held it for them as all three climbed out.

Raph was the last out and gave his brother a hug. "Nice to see you again bro."

Leo smiled and hugged him back. "Nice to see you to, Raph. Heh."

Raph smiled and pulled back. "Let's go get the knuckle head before he throws a hissy fit."

Leo laughed and they both ran over to wear April and Donnie, mostly Donnie, were trying to unlock the glass cage.

"Almost… there." Said Donnie as he worked with his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly. "Got it!" The cage beeped and opened.

"Yah boy! I'm free! I thought I was gonna run out of air in that box!" Said Mikey as he hugged a very shocked and confused Donnie.

"But, there were air holes… In the cage." Donnie said.

"I know! But still, thought I was gonna die!" said Mikey.

Raph and Leo rolled their eyes.

"Ok guys, let's get out of here before anyone else comes." Said Leo.

"You'll nevvver escape turtles!" Said Baxter as he flew around the turtles.

"Donnie get April out of here!" Said Leo. Donnie and April ran out and to the shell raiser, getting it ready for the escape.

The remaining three turtles got into a battle stance, then charged at Stockmen, but before any of them could hit the annoying fly he flew up and out of their reach.

"Buuuuzzzz You'll never get me turtles! But you haven't seen the last of me either!" He said as he flew out of the building.

"Aww man! I really wanted to kick some fly butt!" said Raph.

"And didn't he say he didn't want us to escape? Why did he leave?" Asked Mikey.

"I think we all know that Stock-fly isn't exactly the best super villain when it comes to fighting. He probably got scared and flew off. Stupid fly." Raph grumbled

"It's ok Raph, he'll be back before you know it." Said Leo with a chuckle.

Raph turned to his brother. "That's for saving us bro." He smiled.

"Yah bro! That was so cool!" said Mikey as he hugged his brother.

Leo chuckled. "What are big brothers for?"

All three walked out and met Donnie at the Shellraiser, ready to go home.

 **Ok, yah not the best but in the end they escaped and Leo lived with his blindness contently! Yay Master Splinter. I was going to kill him in the end but 1: that wouldn't have been nice to everyone who asked for a happy ending and 2: I just couldn't find it happening in the story. Sorry leggo lover 99.**


End file.
